The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication networks and more specifically to fast transmission enabling a fast transmission of data within a limited area and for a limited cost.
Optical fibers enable fast transmissions with large throughput thanks to the wavelength multiplexing. However, such networks require expensive equipment to ensure signal detection. Such equipments are fast tunable receivers based on coherent detection. Thus, for some applications such as the communication between neighboring base stations of a cellular network, such equipments are too expensive and provide a higher quality than required due to the limited distance between the different base stations.